The Alpha Teens On Machines Movie
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel is getting angry about not being able to find his Dad and only Lioness can help him as they take down new foe Jane Rojo (Voiced by: Jennifer Hale) with help from Fiona (also voiced by: Jennifer Hale) they all with Dragon go and rescue Sebastian Manning from the Serpent's Tail. AxelxLioness romance in it.


The Alpha Teens On Machines Movie

note: Just keeping the faith of ATOM Alpha Teens On Machines alive besides I like seeing the villains getting beaten up and Axel and Lioness having hugs.

Set 10 weeks after the series.

Axel was getting super angry has the Alpha Teens were trying to take down the recently broken out of jail The Architect which was worrying Lioness very deeply.

"Justice will be served!" he yelled punching the Architect very hard but the Architect used a robot to punch Axel off him! "YOU WILL REGRET THAT ARCHITECT!"

"Axel please calm down!" cried Lioness as she kicked the Architect. "Axel would your Dad want you to be like this? And I am just asking."

"You're right he wouldn't but I need something to get rid of this rage." replied Axel.

Then Richter appeared.

"I will arrest you this time." growled Richter.

"Don't start Richter we caught the Architect so be grateful." replied Lioness as she went to Capuria Class and Axel went to the mountains.

Later...

"Axel is getting more angry every time he beats up a villain and I wonder if he can remember I care about him." sighed Lioness as she praticed her Capuria with her fellow classmate Fiona. "I want to help him find his Dad but he keeps pushing me away."

"Give him time Cat." replied Fiona then they saw Bogey. "You want to beat him up?"

"With pleasure." smirked Lioness. "Long time no see Bogey."

"One of Hawk's and Manning's pet thugs time for a fight!" cackled Bogey as Lioness battled him and she kicked him in the face.

"Don't ever call me Axel's pet thug." said Lioness. "Richter do yourself a favour and get this thug out of the Mall!"

and she pushed Bogey in front of Richter.

"Li calm down girl." said Fiona.

"Sorry I just don't like being looked down I just want Axel to be back to normal I need to talk to him." replied Lioness and Fiona nodded. "Axel is right if Richter wants us out of the way he better do his job right."

"One of the reasons you and I are friends Catalina Leone." smiled Fiona as she drove Lioness back to the Alpha Teens' new HQ up front west of Landmark City.

"Nice on Bogey Li." commented Axel.

"Thanks." replied Lioness. "Me and Fiona agree Richter should do his job properly if he wants us off the streets."

"Good thing Richter doesn't know where we are." said King. "Can Fiona be trusted?"

"For the record King me and Lioness have been good friends long before you, she and the others became a team." replied Fiona.

"Sounds true enough." replied Axel.

"Garrett wants us to test new rides tomorrow." called Shark.

"Right." called King.

Next morning the Alpha Teens got ready for work testing the new vehicles.

"Axel feeling alright?" asked Garrett.

"No more grumpy than usually." replied Hawk rudely then Axel punched him!

"Keep your opinions to yourself Guan is still out there and my Dad is still missing." Axel growled then Lioness put her hand on his shoulder.

"Axel you will get your Dad back but we need info on where Guan is." she said sweetly.

"Li I appricate you trying to help but it is best you and the boys stay out of this." said Axel and left.

"He doesn't like you Lioness." chuckled Hawk then Lioness stood on his foot.

"Shut up Hawk." she said. "Garrett i'll test more vehicles some other time."

"Ok." agreed Garrett. "Oh Lioness new uniform more green than white this time."

"Awesome." smiled Lioness as she changed into it and got on a new version of the Crossjet to go for a drive.

Meanwhile Axel was praticing more Jo-Lan and made sure he was extra trained with the teleport piece of Jo-Lan.

"I appricate what Lioness is doing but this is personal." he sighed and imagined seeing Guan in front of a rcok and smashed it! "That felt good."

then King drove up in a new Slamma in a new uniform.

"Hi Ax-man I wanted to see if you were ok." King told Axel.

"Fine thanks I love Lioness but I can't be with her because of what happened to Dad might happen to her or you guys." Axel explained.

"I see Ax-man but you can't keep shutting Li out she just wants to be there." explained King.

"We really are a strange gang of friends." smiled Axel with a sigh.

"True Axel still once your Dad is found sweep Lioness off her feet carry her off in style." suggested King.

"You really like that Robin Hood film I guess me and Lioness are Robin Hood and Maid Marian." noted Axel.

"Correct Axel." smiled King.

Meanwhile Lioness found Fiona fighting a group of female bikers.

"Hi Lioness just in time these bikers were bothering some girls." called Fiona and Lioness jumped and kicked the bikers.

"The name's Jane Rojo the meanest girl biker on the planet." said the leader.

"I hate bikers as much as I hate Magness." noted Lioness as she and Jane Rojo battled fast and hard!

"Magness is a lame fool!" cackled Jane Rojo as she got her bikers to attack everyone on the streets! "Besides Paine is a bad infunce on crime!"

then Lioness and Fiona kicked Jane Rojo in the face!

"Crime don't pay Jane it hurts!" they yelled and punched Jane Rojo.

"This isn't over!" yelled Jane Rojo and she drove off to where her base was and the phone rang. "Jane Rojo here you want me to get the Alpha Teens and lead them to you for 50 percent? Did you call to hire me or insult me? Oh I see but make it 75 percent or nothing!"

then she put the phone down!

"Some battle." said Fiona to Lioness at the base.

"Yeah I wish Axel was there." replied Lioness.

"Some adventure you girls had it's on the Jumbotrons." said Axel. "Nice one."

"Thanks Axel." smiled Lioness and she hugged Axel for 3 seconds. "This biker Jane Rojo is new to this city I have never seen her before but I think we'll see her again in the next few days. You find your Dad Axel i'll keep the biker busy."

"Ok Cat." replied Axel.

The next day Dragon came to see Axel.

"I have the cooridinates to my former master's base but one of his hench-ninja has hired a biker to lead you somewhere I don't know where." Dragon explained.

"Jane Rojo she must know something." thought Axel. "I'll go alone."

then he teleported to Hong Kong after Dragon gave him the cooridinates.

Meanwhile...

"Manning where are you?!" yelled Jane Rojo.

"He isn't here so you just have me, King, Hawk and Shark to deal with." said Lioness.

"You better be worth what I am being paid for." said Jane Rojo as she battled all the Alpha Teens then Fiona arrived and punched Jane Rojo!

"You never take no for an answer?" asked Fiona.

"No and my beef isn't with you this time daughter of Richter my beef is with your friend." replied Jane Rojo.

"You are the daughter of Richter?" asked Hawk. "See we can't trust her!"

"Shut up!" yelled King. "I read up on Fiona she is against Richter's brand of fighting crime."

Fiona nodded.

Meanwhile Axel found the base of the Serpent's Tail where Guan and loads of Ninjas were.

"I knew hiring that biker girl would keep your friends away from you." cackled Guan. "Python, Viper, Lancehead and Cobra finish Axel off!"

"Yes master." said Python.

Soon Axel battled all the Ninjas beating them all!

"TELL ME WHERE DAD IS!" yelled Axel in a demanding tone.

"Like I said you will not be around to see him!" chortled Guan.

"You are so wrong like Lioness said." noted Axel. "Jo-Lan Round Three!"

and they began duelling with Jo-Lan!

While that was happening Dragon brought a giant plane!

"Alpha Teens get in!" he called.

"NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Jane Rojo then Fiona punched her knocking her out!

"Go and rescue Axel!" Fiona called.

"Right!" called Lioness doing a thumps-up to Fiona as she, King, Hawk and Shark got on Dragon's plane all the way to Hong Kong!

"Axel I brought your team to take care of the Ninjas you stop Guan!" called Dragon.

"Right Dragon." replied Axel. "You guys and Lioness we're not leaving until we have Dad!"

"Give it up!" yelled Hawk then King punched him!

"Me and Lioness are behind you bro!" he said.

"You can count on it!" called Lioness.

"You still fight like an upset child." cackled Guan.

"You are still a looney old man!" retorted Axel.

"Don't insult the master!" yelled Python.

"Emma O'Hara we meet again." called Lioness.

"Ex-classmate I guess." replied King which Lioness nodded too.

Then Lioness and Python battled as Lioness began to glow green!

"JO-LAN!" she yelled which made Python shoot backwards! "You bring dishonour to Capuria."

Axel and Guan both saw this!

"Your girl can't have the power it's impossible!" yelled Guan.

"In my team anything is possible!" yelled Axel as he and Guan duelled with Jo-Lan even more with teleport. "King hack into the Serpent's Tail HQ and find Dad's cell!"

"Right Ax-Man!" called King then Cobra attacked! "OUT OF MY GRILL!"

and he punched Cobra!

"I haven't heard you say that in ages!" called Lioness as she punched Lancehead and Viper into each other!

"Neither have me or Axel heard you say Vamoes." replied King as he hacked into the computers.

"Jo-Lan is lame!" yelled Viper then Guan punched him!

"DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN OR YOU ARE DEAD VIPER!" yelled Guan then Axel punched him hard!

"TELL ME WHERE DAD IS!" demanded Axel.

"AXEL KING ALMOST HAS THE LOCATION!" called Lioness as she began to battle Python again! "JO-LAN!"

"You're getting good Cat." commented Axel.

"Thanks Axel...King's got the cell number let's go together Axel." suggested Lioness.

And Axel agreed and he teleported to the cell where Sebastian Manning was!

"Axel I prayed you'd find me." smiled Sebastian. "Who's your friend."

"Catalina Leone she has been helping me find you Dad." smiled Axel and all three of them blasted the cell.

"I still don't understand how I have Jo-Lan." said Lioness.

"A secret bond that comes only to a chosen Jo-Lan warrior." replied Dragon who had just arrived. "You and Axel weren't chosen just by Lee but destiny as well. You two are the two who will bring balance to Jo-Lan."

"A secret legend that my Dad told me a little bit about when I was a child." explained Axel.

"Intresting." smiled Lioness.

"NO!" yelled Guan.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel, Lioness, Dragon and Sebastian and blasted Guan into a wall making the base crash down but the Alpha Teens, Dragon and Sebastian escaped before the Serpent's Tail could escape.

"We best be careful something tell me we haven't seen the last of any of them." warned Axel.

"I agree." nodded Lioness.

Next day in Landmark City.

"Axel I helped you find your Dad because I love you." Lioness told Axel.

"Feeling mutual." replied Axel with a smile as he looked out to the sea outside of Landmark City.

"I am glad I meet you Axel Manning you brought a great destiny into my life as well true love and I thank you." thought Lioness. "Axel." she called to Axel and hugged him which they both enjoyed as the sun setted.

The End


End file.
